


Hell in High Heels

by HollyEDolly



Series: Heart and Flowers [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hearts and Flowers, High Heels, Oral Sex, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a fact of life that everyone has bad days, but to describe this day as bad would be the understatement of the century. As a human rights attorney Skye is used to dealing with the scum of the earth, she’s used to fighting tooth and nail for her clients and she’s not afraid to get her hands dirty for them either. Today however she feels like she’s had a meeting with ever lowlife in the city, her blood still boils from the sheer audacity of these punks. Sometimes she thinks she should have taken the easy route, should have taken a job at her father’s firm, but she’s too independent for that. She doesn’t want to be some rich Upper East Side princess, not to mention she hates most of her dad’s clients. New York’s fat cats have plenty of tenacious young lawyers tending to their needs, and she loves her job really. Mostly when she pushes the door open to their loft apartment, she feels content with the life she has here in Manhattan's East Village, away from her father’s 5th avenue penthouse, away from the insufferable dinners, benefits and balls that go with that world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s been a while folks, unfortunately my health issues crept up on me but I’m back now with part 3 of the AU series “Hearts and Flowers” this story was inspired by the prompt: okay so like in most smut fics, Ward is always the one going down on Skye. so how about; in this one particular day where Skye is SO MAD about something, that she lets her frustrations out on her boyfriend and we see alpha Skye taking charge and just giving her boyfriend everything a man needs.

It’s a fact of life that everyone has bad days, but to describe this day as bad would be the understatement of the century. As a human rights attorney Skye is used to dealing with the scum of the earth, she’s used to fighting tooth and nail for her clients and she’s not afraid to get her hands dirty for them either. Today however she feels like she’s had a meeting with ever lowlife in the city, her blood still boils from the sheer audacity of these punks. Sometimes she thinks she should have taken the easy route, should have taken a job at her father’s firm, but she’s too independent for that. She doesn’t want to be some rich Upper East Side princess, not to mention she hates most of her dad’s clients. New York’s fat cats have plenty of tenacious young lawyers tending to their needs, and she loves her job really. Mostly when she pushes the door open to their loft apartment, she feels content with the life she has here in Manhattans East Village, away from her father’s 5th avenue penthouse, away from the insufferable dinners, benefits and balls that go with that world.

At the moment though she’s a tigress, her claws are still sharp from her earlier battles and adrenaline still hums through her system. The law is still very much a male dominated profession, and she swears if one more middle aged lawyer belittles her or talks down to her, she’s going to strangle them. What she needs right now is a release, a rush of power, a head trip and the solution to her problems is currently constructing a new shelving unit in their lounge. Dressed in low slung jeans that are faded and torn, he’s bare foot, she almost tut’s at that. He’s a builder by trade and a damn successful one; you’d think he’d know better. They’d met when he’d done work on her legal office, with only a few years experience under her belt she’d set up her own practice with her friend Jemma Simmons, her father had grudgingly lent them the start up capital and she suspected he’d also sent a few clients their way as well, discretely of course and she really did appreciate that. At least her father tried to hide his overprotective ways, he did not approve of Grant. Even though he owned his own firm and did exceptionally well for himself, Ward hadn’t been to an Ivy League school and his family were uncivilized nobody’s from Massachusetts. Grant wouldn’t disagree with her father on the latter point; he hated his family and had disowned all of them with the exception of his younger brother and sister a long time ago. Still it made family dinners rather awkward, she didn’t care though she loved Grant Ward and he loved her, that’s all she needed.

His shirt is slung on the floor; he looks up when he hears her heels click against the hardwood floor and smiles warmly. Sweat glistens on his muscular chest, he looks divine like this, sweat slick and masculine, his chocolate brown eyes narrow and he smirks knowingly.

“How long have you been checking me out” he teases before taking a long gulp of water from a bottle that’s perched on the new unit. She watches as his throat muscles contract as he drinks, her tongue darting out to swipe across her bottom lip. Placing the bottle back, he swipes the back of his hand across his lips and tilts his head to the side “earth to Skye”

“Erm...not long, sorry long day” she can feel her blood heat the longer she looks at him, he nods sympathetically.

“The Miller case?” of course he would remember, he always does, she probably brings her work home far too much.

“Yeah” she sighs shrugging out of her suit jacket, walking towards him slowly.

“You’ll get em baby, you’re hell in high heels, they don’t stand a chance” he grins devilishly.

“You better believe it” she chuckles and it’s a low throaty sound, she appreciates his attempts to make her feel better but that’s not what she needs right now. What she needs is to expel this restless energy, to take charge of her world again and stop feeling like the useless little girl, her opponent’s legal team made her out to be. Reaching up on to her tip toes, she presses her lips to his softly, she feels him hum against her mouth as he tangles one hand into her dark silky curls. Winding her arms around his neck she pulls herself even closer, so that their bodies are flush, her tongue runs along the seam of his mouth demanding entry. He opens to her willingly as his hands travel down to the curve of her hips, she dominates the kiss with hungry licks of her tongue, and she can feel his erection begin to stir through the worn denim of his jeans. Breaking the kiss, she smiles at his whimper of frustration; it’s not long before she has him groaning again though as she places feather light kisses along his strong jaw line. Travelling down his throat she nips and sucks at the tender skin, until she reaches his pulse point, drawing the sensitive flesh into her hot mouth she sucks hard. Feeling the surge of arousal tug at her core, as an expletive escapes him, Ward doesn’t cuss much so it’s fucking hot when he does. She growls against his neck as her core throbs again. Kissing her way down his toned chest, she tugs on each of his nipples in with her teeth, before moving on, she can feel his stomach muscles ripple beneath her lips as she sinks to her knees.

When he looks down at her it’s through hooded eyes, she loves this, knowing that she can turn him on like this, that in a moment she’ll have him begging. Slowly she unbuckles his belt and pulls it seductively from the loops, before popping the buttons of his fly. Gently she eases the denim over his hips, pulling his boxers along with it freeing his hard length. With a crudeness that she knows he loves, she spits on her hand and grasps the base of his cock in a firm grip. She pumps him into her fist, loving the velvet feel of his skin slipping through her palm.

“Skye, please” he moans. A deep sense of satisfaction rolls through her as she obliges running her tongue from the base to the tip, before swirling her tongue around the wide crest, lapping up the drop of pre cum that had beaded at the tip. She feels him shudder as he tries to hold on, he won’t last long because she doesn’t want him to. She wants him to come undone under her touch it’s what she needs. He’s completely naked and she’s fully dressed bar her jacket, her pencil skirt strains as she spreads her legs a little wider, her breasts are full and heavy and the peplum blouse she wears can barely contain them. Maybe those sexist jerks had gotten the better of her today but here in this apartment, to this man she was a goddess, his own personal Aphrodite. Her hands move to grasp his hips as she takes him into her mouth, she hollows her cheeks sucking hard drawing incoherent sounds from the back of his throat as he hits the back of hers. He’s big, but she wouldn’t have gotten where she is today if she didn’t relish a challenge. His fingers weave their way into her hair, he doesn’t hold her down or rock his hips into her inviting mouth, not that she’d mind the latter at this point but he’s always had the quite Steve Rogers vibe. She sucks him off with great delight, pushing him higher and higher, every moan and expletive that falls from his lips turning her on even more.

Until she feels him stiffen, he tries to withdraw but she slaps his thigh and keeps him place, she swallows everything he gives her greedily not wasting a drop. When their eyes meet again, he’s wearing that rather dazed look he gets after sex, the one that reminds her of a teenage kid. Helping her to her feet, he kisses her hard before pulling back to look at her “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what the hell was that for?” he asks still breathless from his orgasm and their kiss.

“Do I need a reason” she purrs.

“No, but you’re the one who had the bad day shouldn’t I be spoiling you?” his tone is still a little bemused.

“True” she smiles wickedly “so what are you waiting for?” he doesn’t need telling twice, he deftly undoes her blouse kissing her soft skin as it’s exposed. He pops the clasp of her bra with ease freeing her aching breasts; she leads him back towards the couch and pushes him down onto the cushions. With a practised grace she shimmies out of her skirt and panties, leaving her black patent laboutins on. He’s right she is hell in high heels all she needs to do is remember that. There is another reason that Grant Ward is her perfect man aside from the fact that he isn’t some pompous rich boy that her father would approve of, he also has excellent stamina. When they’d first got together they could fuck for days and though they’d slowed down a little now, he could still go all night when the mood took them. He’s primed and ready to go again and now it’s her turn to get her rocks off, she straddles his waist before grasping his aching member and lowering herself onto him. Her inner walls clench around him tightly trying to draw him in deeper, she’s too wound up to tease him now; her body is coiled so tight it’s almost painful. She rides him with reckless passion, slamming her little body down onto his hard length over and over again, taking what she needs. He grasps her hips urging her on, sucking her nipples as she races towards a glorious end. The fire in her belly is too much to bear; she can’t hold on any longer, she buries her head into the crook of his shoulder as her orgasm rips through her. Calling out his name as her sex flutters around him, he follows her soon after spurting hot come deep inside her. It takes them a while to recover, he holds her close for a while stroking her hair before he pipes up.

“So, bad day huh?”

“It got better” she laughs.

“Yeah?” he chuckles.

“Definitely” she kisses his nose affectionately before climbing off him and getting to her feet “You want to make it even better?” she grins mischievously.

“Hell Yes” he almost cheers.

“Fix that damn shelving, it’s been like six months” she teases. He swats her ass playfully and they dissolve into laughter, today sucked big time but for all the bad days she has, she has twice as many good ones with him. Whether Phillip Coulson approves or not Grant Ward was here to stay.


End file.
